In currently known methods of sewing clothes trademark, a trademark of clothes is sewn directly and fixedly onto the position of the clothes for trademarks, wherein the trademarks in underwear, such as shirts and T-shirts, are sewn at the portion of collar band, the trademarks in the skirts and pants are sewn in the waist portion. The trademark cannot be hidden in a pocket. The trademarks are woven from chemical fiber, which is relatively more rough and harder than the face fabric of the clothes, which is generally soft and smooth. The trademark will undesirably rub the skin when one wears the clothes in a way that the clothes touch the skin, so that the one wearing the clothes will feel uncomfortable. It is usual that when one buys underwear, such as shirts and T-shirts, he or she will remove the trademark because of the uncomfortable feeling. On the contrary, the manufacturers hope that the trademark can remain on the clothes permanently, so that the brand will be remembered forever. Thus, a situation of dilemma occurs.
The present application is identical to Chinese Patent Application No. 200510026090.2, entitled “A Sewing Method of a Trademark Being Turnable to Be Hidden” in technical field, technical background, and technical effects, while totally different from it in the technical solution and embodiments.